The Traitor That Walks Among Us
by MissTeenFiction
Summary: When Nova Prime learns that someone is trying to get her killed she hires the Guardians of the Galaxy to find out who is after her, but what they learn is that the criminal is much closer to them then they think.
1. The body at the dock

**_All of these characters belong to Marvel except for Valarie, she belongs to me._**

**_Sorry if any of the characters are OOC, also sorry for any misspellings._**

Peter looked down at the vegetated glowing city below; the guardians had landed on Awhoria about a week ago and were busy enjoying booze, babes, and all in all a good time. They were currently at a casino were Peter was sure Rocket and Drax were betting all the money they had on those alien reptile races while Groot stayed back at the ship, he had fully grown not too long ago and was busy resting up. Peter on the other hand was out enjoying the view of the city while drinking his beer. He brought his bottle up to his lips and took a swig; he enjoyed having some time off of saving the galaxy.

Lord knows how long it's been since he's been able to enjoy some peace and quiet, Rocket and Drax were always yelling at each other, Gamora was always about to murder someone, and Groot….Well he was the best of the group when it came to silence.

"Peter?" a friendly voice asked from behind him.

He turned and saw Gamora standing in the doorway that led to the balcony he stood on.

"Hey 'Mora, how are Rocket and Drax doing?"

"Hm, pretty well I believe. They lost half their money."

Peter groaned and ran his figures through his hair, "Oh course they did…"

"But the people on this planet seem very gullible; I think we'll be able to get the money back in no time."

"Well that's nice," he said with a sigh.

Gamora looked over at him and frowned, "Is everything alright Peter? You don't seem like yourself."

"Oh I'm fine, just a little tired is all."

She gave a nod and looked down at the city below, "Isn't it beautiful?"

Peter examined the city, its tall vine covered buildings that had rays of light shining out of the windows, the deep blue rivers with the ancient looking bridges that ran over them, and the sky that was covered in stars and was a mixture of light and dark blue.

"Yeah, it is," he muttered as he rested his elbows on the railing.

Peter turned why he heard glass breaking from the inside of the casino.

Gamora smiled, "Should we go get them?"

"We better before they kill each other," Peter said, stretching before walking into the casino with Gamora.

"What we were just having a friendly fight! Nothing for you jerks to worry about," Rocket said as Gamora and Peter dragged both him and Drax out of the casino.

"I bet you were Rocket," Peter scoffed, "I mean you were only trying to choke Drax!"

"He started it!" Rocket snarled.

"Would you both quit it? We're supposed to be here to relax and yet you idiots are spending it fighting!" Gamora yelled as she rested her hand on Drax's shoulder.

Peter nodded, "Your right, I'm sorry Gamora. It's just when SOMEONE starts tearing your ship apart and is always getting into bar fights it start to peeve people off, people like me."

"It's not my fault your ship is full of useful parts for my weapons," Rocket said with his arms crossed. "Honestly I blame the ravagers."

Gamora glared daggers down at him, "Rocket would you please just-"

The four of them froze when they heard a gunshot that was followed by a splash that was relatively close to them.

"What do you suppose that was?" Gamora questioned.

"What do you think it was? It was someone getting shot or shot at," Rocket stated.

"Yes, thank you Captain Obvious," Peter snapped.

As he and Rocker started to bicker again Drax looked over the old bridge that connected the casino to the mainland, he looked towards the docks and could barely see something moving in the water.

"Look!" he said as he pointed towards the docks.

The others turned their gazes to Drax and looked out at the docks, "It looks like a body," Gamora said as she leaned over the stone railing of the bridge, trying to get a better look.

"We better check it out, c'mon," Peter said as he waved them to follow.

They ran as fast as they could over to the docks, once there they saw drops of blood splattered on the dock floor. Drax looked at the water and then reached down into it, when he lifted his arm up they saw young woman with blood covering some of her hair and her chest. Drax laid her down onto the dock and placed two fingers on her throat.

"She is alive, but we should get her some help."

She had a gunshot wound in her chest that was close to her heart and an open scar on left side of her head. But blood and wounds aside she was a very normal looking girl, she looked to be in her mid twenties and had long curly light ginger hair with small freckles on her cheeks; her skin was of a peach color and she wore a torn up gray plaid skirt with a black hoodie and combat boots.

Peter nodded in agreement, "Alright, get her back to the ship while I try to get some help."

Drax picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the ship along with Gamora and Rocket.

**oOo**

Groot looked inside Peter's room were the young woman laid, the doctor Peter had gotten was busy removing the bullet and stitching up her head, Groot frowned and turned to see Gamora standing behind him along with Drax.

"What do you think happened to her?" Gamora asked.

He shrugged, "I am not sure, but hopefully she will be strong enough to talk to us after the doctor is done."

Gamora gave a nod as Peter walked into his room, "How is she doing?' he asked.

"She'll be alright just sore for a couple of weeks, and she may forget something's do to the blow on her head," the doctor said before standing up.

He said his goodbyes and started to walk towards the exit when he saw Rocket, he gave the raccoon a strange look that Rocket just snarled at.

"I am Groot?"

Peter looked down at Rocket with a confused look; Rocket sighed and rolled his eyes, "He's askin' when the gal should be awake."

He shrugged, "I don't know Groot, hopefully soon."

"But when she does we shouldn't pressure her about what happened, alright?" Gamora said as she turned to Drax, Groot, and Rocket.

They nodded and or shrugged in agreement and then went to their quarters. Gamora turned towards Peter, "Will you be alright sleeping in the storage room?"

He nodded, "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine."

She smiled and turned towards her room. Peter sighed and grabbed an extra pillow and blanket and went into the storage room.

**oOo**

"Peter, come quickly!"

Peter shot up from his cot and darted out of the storage room, he saw the team gathered around the entrance to his room. He moved past them and saw the young woman sitting up straight; her eyes were a bright purple color and she had a confused look on her face.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Um… I'm Peter Quill people call me StarLord, and this is Gamora, Drax, Groot, and Rocket," he said as he introduced them to her, "And what's your name?" he asked a little slow.

She sighed, "Dude I'm not deaf you know, my names Valarie but you can me Val."

"If I may ask what happened to you last night, Valarie?" Drax questioned.

"Well I-"

"Are you a Xandarian?" Rocket questioned.

"What, no-"

"I am Groot."

"What did I tell you last night?" Gamora hissed at the three of them.

"I don't remember you telling us anything last night," Rocket said with a smirk.

Gamora sighed, "Rocket…"

"Calm down all of you," Peter snapped quietly, "Let's first start off with what happened last night."

She blinked and thought for a moment, "All I remember is getting shot and hitting my head on a piece of wood or a rock or something."

She then stood up; Peter took a step forward to help but stopped when she held up a hand, "As for am I Xandarian? No I'm an Alirk, and what was the other question?"

"He wasn't askin' nothin', he was just sayin' his name," Rocket said.

"Oh, well if that's the case then could you tell me where I am?"

Peter nodded, "Yeah, you're on my ship the Milano."

Gamora nudged Peter's side and leaned over to him and whispered, "Shouldn't we give her something more, _appropriate_ to wear?"

Peter looked at Val's skirt and saw a long tear up to her higher thigh and nodded, "Sure if you have anything for her."

"Hey Valarie, might we get you something more comfortable to wear?" Gamora asked as she waved her to follow.

"Um sure, if that's not a problem..."

"None at all."

The rest of the team watched as Gamora and Val left towards Gamora's room.

"So I take it she'll be staying for a while?" Rocket asked as he looked up at Peter.

"Hm maybe, we'll see what she wants to do," Peter answered. "Why?"

"Eh no reason," he said with a shrug, he then walked over to where he usually sat and did inventing.

Peter looked at him with some confusion but then shrugged it off, though one thing was for sure, if she was going to stay for a while he would need to clear out that storage room.

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings. I'll try to upload as soon as possible, maybe tonight or tomorrow, more so tomorrow since I have a lot of school work to do. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_:)_**

_**-MissTeenFiction**_


	2. Something happened

Rocket hummed quietly to himself as he worked, the ship was quiet since Drax stayed in his room and Peter wasn't in the mood for music. It was odd for the team not to hear the Awesome Mix .1 tape's music echoing throughout the halls, Rocket didn't really care though; he enjoyed the silence and wanted it to stay that way.

His ears perked up when he heard footsteps approach him; he looked up and saw Valarie looking down at him with a curious look. Her outfit was different from before, same combat boots but instead of a skirt and black hoodie she wore black jeans and a red zip up sleeveless hoodie.

"What'cha doin'?" she asked as she titled her head to the side.

"I'm making a bomb," he answered without giving her any eye contact.

"A bomb?"

"Yeah didn't ya hear me?"

She nodded, "Yes I did but I'd never think of a talking raccoon would make a bomb, but anything's possible I guess."

He scoffed and shook his head as she began to walk away, "I also make guns ya know!"

Val smirked and climbed up the ramp to the cockpit of the Milano, there she saw Peter in the pilot seat listening to his music on his headset. She walked over to him and tapped him lightly on his shoulder; he jumped a little and turned to meet her gaze.

"Oh hey Val, you're looking nice."

"Hm thank you, you don't look bad yourself," she said before sitting on the co-pilots seat. "So Rocky makes guns and bombs?"

"Don't call him Rocky!"

"Why?"

"Because 'Rocky' doesn't really like nicknames and he may just bite your hand off if you call him that."

She shrugged, "I live my life on the dangerous side, and if he does bite me I'll punch him in the face so there."

Peter frowned, "Alright, but don't say I didn't warn ya."

"I won't," she said before sighing, "So you're Taren?"

"Yeah, how did you-"

"Gamora told me, she also told me about how you defeated Ronan the Accuser."

Peter waved his hand and smiled, "Well, it all wasn't just me, the others helped out a little."

"She also mentioned on how you are a loyal and brave man."

"Aw stop it, you're making me blush!"

Val nodded, "Oh and she also said that you are such a charming man and-"

"That's not Gamora! She would never say I'm charming!"

She smiled, "No she didn't, she said that you were a filthy no good Taren that somehow managed to save the galaxy."

"Of course she would say that," he said with a sigh as he rested his hands on the back of his head. He then glanced over at her, "So, you got any family?"

She froze and looked down at her hands that sat neatly on her lap, "Well, sort of, I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind."

He nodded, "Sorry."

"It's alright, how about you? Do you have any family?"

Peter frowned and shook his head, Val got the message. They sat in awkward silence as is the minutes ticked by. She looked over at him and he gave her a nod.

"You can leave if you want; I bet Gamora will stop by soon to say hi."

She smiled and stood up and walked down the ramp that led into the lower part of the Milano. She looked over her shoulder as she walked away and saw Gamora walk up the ramp just like Peter said.

"So what did you and Star-dork talk about?" Rocket asked.

She looked over at his small furry body and smiled, "I was telling him how from now on I'm calling you Rocky."

He froze and growled, "No, you're not."

"Yeah I am."

"Val, if you do I'll put one of these bombs in your bed," Rocket said as he picked up his finished bomb.

She shrugged, "Whatever you say Rocky."

"My names Rocket not Rocky! It's not fur ball, it's not Mr. Cuddles, it Rocket!"

"Alright Mr. Cuddles calm down."

He snarled and stood straight up, Val gave a small squeak as she darted a couple feet away from him. He just scoffed and sat back down. She giggled and walked back over to him.

"I'm sorry Rocket, I'm just teasing ya."

"Yeah well if you keep it up somethin' bad will happen to ya."

"Oh yeah, like what?" she asked with her hands on her hips.

"I'm just gonna say d'is, the last guy who called me Rocky ain't gonna want to drink booze ever again."

"Aw poor Quill."

"Oh it wasn't Quill, but now that you mention it…"

"Ok I'm gonna leave now before you find some reason to kill me or make me not want to drink booze," she said as she started to walk towards the storage room aka her new room.

Her gaze turned back to the ramp when Peter quickly stomped down it, "Guys, Dey just contacted us; he said something's happened to Nova Prime."

"What happened?" Drax asked as he looked at Peter from the doorway of his room.

"Someone tried to poison her, we're supposed to be at Nova Corp as soon as possible," Peter said before going back to the cockpit.

Rocket groaned, "First we got a new "_member_" and now Nova Prime was almost poisoned, this week is going so flarking perfect."

_**I hope you enjoyed it, and as always I'm sorry for any OOC characters and the misspellings. I'll try to upload as soon as possible, maybe tonight or tomorrow, more so tomorrow since I have a lot of school work to do. Comments are always helpful and thanks for reading.**_******_:)_**

_**-MissTeenFiction**_


End file.
